User talk:Lcawte
Color When I looked at the recent changes menu, I saw that your name has color around it. I'd like to have a shade of blue around my name but I don't know how. If you can tell me how it would be appreciated. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Color's are applied for Ranks, Bcat's get the Gold you saw, Blue is either Sysop or Rollback, I cant remember. -- 16:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nighthawk's is blue, and he's rollback. I'd like to earn it, so can you give me an editcount dead-line that I can get rollback from? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Err no. Rollback is not based on Edit count. Rollback is vandal fighting tool and isnt really needed here at the moment as I check the wiki all the time. Nighthawk has it as he's helpful and he's Bcat on Bricki, he did alot to help set up this wiki. -- ::I've always wanted to know why Coup is an admin, yet has a low editcount? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::This wiki was started per Brickipedai decision, he was voted admin at that time. Now this wiki is more seperate and votes for that sorta stuff is here. -- 17:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::It must get a bit lonely. I'll try to send out the message to brickipedians, and sorry for the comment on user of the month. Just a joke. Anyways I changed it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) {undent} This wiki is already advertised enough to Brickipedia, theres a userbox, we're on the top of the new page screen, Main Page, all sorts. -- 17:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I think the problem is that this wiki is older than when some of the most active users joined, like me, Nerf, CW, Samdo and Agent Chase. I think the forum I started will help get users here. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll keep my thoughts to my self for the moment, until I can think of a nice way to say it.. -- 17:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I could swear that he just said that the current advertising was enough, and GG360, rollback is not based on edits, admin is not based on edits, and they are also not some reward for good work. They are tools that are given out to help you contribute to the wiki even better, not as a 3000 edits award. @Lcawte: Ew... Lcawte... :D Ajraddatz Talk 01:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Much politer way of saying that Ajr, thanks :D /me hits Ajr with a trout. --Lcawte 08:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) hello hi dude! epic wikia! ive made a few articles already!oh and i love this custom lego wiki! it rocks man!could you make some more? ill come to them!. :Thanks for creating some Articles! Welcome to the Wiki, I'm a bit busy with some other stuff like a skin at the moment, but I'll be making some articles soon! --Lcawte 13:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) thank you! thank you for correcting me on my article! i have trouble spelling 'featuring' so thank you very much!,come to Galactipedia wiki if you want to talk to me. Hi Hi I will begin the transfer from my custom lego wiki to this one. BobaFett2(Talk) :Err, what do you mean? Lego MOC Wiki I guess, and by move, do you mean Merge? If so, I'll handle it because there are alot of pages that the quality will have to be sorted out, and alot of stuff needs to be written up (policys) by me. -- 12:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes exactly. -BobaFett2 :Ok, do you want me to handle the merger, as admin of this wiki.. You have some storys over on your wiki dont you? --Lcawte 14:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes but they are part of my theme. 15:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Hey Lcawte, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 13:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you get the rest of my agents? 01:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Change Da Skin. Self Explanatory. 01:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No its not Flex what color? 21:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) not anything dark. 01:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Slate is best. 02:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Questions Do you live in the southern hemisphere cause you said school was out and up in the northern hemisphere it is winter? Um also can you format the IP 2010 sstory for me cause I don't have much time very busy with school. 02:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in tehe united of Kingdoms, and yeah, I'll format the story. --Lcawte 12:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Something is wrong with this section I don't know what. 22:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) test testing... 1... 2... 3... testing... Lcawte... can you hear me? test... test.... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Lcawte requested another test... :-) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Lewis. How is everything here? You wont see me on Brickipedia anymore. I have to decided to help out somewhat. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 20:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) hello what it take to be an admin? Welcome, I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 21:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Lcawte can I have Bureaucrat and Administration access to fix this wiki? --- We'll watch our world rot away... : Define Fix? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 17:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Make wiki wordmarks, icon, background images, a consistent colour scheme, consistent pages, ect. --- The dawn is coming... ::: Uhhh, :::* Wordmark, you can makeone, just upload it and I'll review it. :::* Background "images", you can have one background image. :::* Consistent colour theme, I was going to do one, what colour are you thinking? ::: Consistent pages, I will shoot you if you try to do that. A basic manual of style, maybe... but not consistent pages, this is a wiki of creativity and freedom. ::: And lastly, I'm not going to give someone with hardly any edits admin, especially not bureaucrat on any wiki I have those rights on. Not even Wikia staff will do that. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm not meaning identical, I meant consistent as in correct templates and such. --- The dawn is coming... ::::: You don't need admin to do that. Happy editing, --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Colour I am not sure about the colour, just not something weird like sand green or dull pink and blue. --- The dawn is coming... Adminship Fine, I'll just adopt the wiki, there is no activity from you or any other admin. --- The dawn is coming... :Haha, your case doesn't seem to strong, I've been watching the adoption pages for years. Your not active enough, and with an active admin (ie, I've made some edits here, and across wikia, they'll tell you to talk to me), they'll turn you down, and recently, I've been poking around the Customs site, I've been discussing stuff with NHL as well. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::What's the point of this wiki if there isn't any active administrators that can help out? --- The dawn is coming... :::1) I'm active enough. They job of the administrator is not to mass edit, or anyone. It is a community job. 2) Indenting is a skill you have yet to master. 3) There is still no need for you to have sysop rights. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Community job? There is barely any community here at all, I'm just trying to help out. Indenting is a skill I have yet to master? What are you talking about? What you have yet to master is leaving messages on my talk page so they get notified. There is no need for me to have sysop rights? No one is active at all here, why shouldn't I have it? You're basically just abandoning the wiki. --- The dawn is coming... :::::If no one is here, there is nothing to use the admin rights for... 20:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::One of the reasons why I think no one edits here is because when you're making an article on Brickipedia, they tell you that all custom creations belong here. But, when they come here they see the horrible front page making them want to back away. --- The dawn is coming... ::::::: Make a new one in your user sandbox then? And I'll move it for you. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) This is thing that I want to be changed for the front page, I just don't know how to change the top header's colours. --- The dawn is coming... : The top bit is CSS in the MediaWiki mainspace. Took your advice on the green, the first test version is up now, some tweeks are needed in my opinion. Comments? Now, the main page doesn't quite match the skin :/ -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 21:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Use #33AA22 instead of #FFD9C7 and use #33AA11 instead of #FFE9E6 on the main page. --- The dawn is coming... Please remove the Improvement Drive, users don't want to mess up other people's creation pages by "improving them". --- The dawn is coming... i joined your wiki 14:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, How Are You? Not really anything important, but i'm kind of bored an just realized your birthday is the exact day I founded my wiki 3 days ago! How have you been with the wiki, impressed or wanting more?